


Sengangkar Rasian di Antariksa

by Zurae (Chireila)



Category: Cucurututut
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Dreams, Gen, Impossible Dream, Outer Space, Paper Plane, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireila/pseuds/Zurae
Summary: Mereka duduk berlima di sekeliling meja bundar (secara harfiah). Di atas kursi keras sama bundarnya, mereka berbincang akan kehidupan satu tahun cahaya kemudian.
Relationships: Hasta Lavista & Norman Emry & Deren Firdaus & Christopher Devin & Stella Angela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sengangkar Rasian di Antariksa

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri.

Mereka duduk berlima di sekeliling meja bundar (secara harfiah). Di atas kursi keras sama bundarnya, mereka berbincang. Temanya imaji khayali tentang kehidupan mereka satu tahun cahaya kemudian. Kalimat-kalimat beruntaian tentang mimpi melayang-layang di ruang kecil ini.

Diawali dari si astronot merah, Hasta—yang tertua. Dia berkata bahwa dia ingin bereksperimen; menjelma jadi benda-benda di sekitar lingkungan rumahnya. Rumput, tas, mobil, sampah, kaleng. Kemudian kembali jadi manusia, duduk di atas reruntuhan gedung belakang sekolah, menjuntai dan mengayun kedua kaki. Bercerita hasil eksperimennya lewat racauan kepada hutan yang sunyi—dan _mantan manusia_ , yang selalui ditemuinya saat bertandang ke sana.

Teman-temannya tertawa. Aneh membayangkan seorang Hasta menjadi kaleng penyok di pinggir jalan. _Pasti misuh-misuh_ , kata salah satu temannya.

Giliran si Ungu, Norman. Dia duduk di serong kanan Hasta, berseberangan dengan si Biru.

Norman diam, berpikir sejemang. Hingga detik-detik terlewati, dia hanya menjawab, "Seperti air mengalir saja." Bila dikata jujur, dia sudah menggenggam sebagian besar mimpinya. Mungkin beberapa masih melayang, namun dia merasa cukup.

"Kalau membicarakan mimpi, jadi ingat bubur." Katanya sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi.

Ada satu hal yang belum terealisasi di antara mimpi-mimpinya; menyantap bubur hambar. Tidak ada alasan khusus—hanya penasaran, sebab bubur hambar belum pernah menjejakkan isi di pori-pori lidahnya.

"He, hanya begitu?" Tanya si Hijau. Norman mengangguk.

Si Hijau di sampingnya, Deren, melanjutkan pembahasan.

"Aku ingin merawat bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon serta sayuran."

Deren hobi merawat tumbuhan. Beragam tumbuhan hidup berdampingan di halaman rumah, di sudut dinding, di dalam sumur, di belakang jendela ruang tamu: pohon cendana, bunga asteria, bunga Myosotis, dan kesukaannya, bunga kamomil. Dia merawat anak-anaknya dengan baik.

Dia suka bermain, berguling-guling di atas tubuh bumi. Atau sekadar berbaring di atas kasur yang ditumbuhi rumput; menatap langit cerah di mana awan-awan bergantungan. Menghirup petrikor bekas hujan tadi pagi. Telunjuknya bergerak seperti pelukis, membuat gambar niskala dengan dekorasi awan-awan di langit. Tidak seperti di sini: tidak ada halaman luas, langit cerah, hujan dan bau petrikor. Hanya tumbuhan dalam pot yang selalu disiraminya tiap hari.

Sebenarnya bisa ditebak dari warna baju astronotnya, hijau. Dulu sekali, dia memilih warna ini saat persiapan lepas landas yang memakan waktu berminggu-minggu.

"Kamu selalu berkaitan dengan alam." ucap si Oranye di hadapannya. Deren mengangguk senang.

Sekarang si Oranye, Devin, angkat suara. "Jadi burung," katanya, "tapi hanya sementara."

"Untuk apa jadi burung kalau begitu?" Tanya Hasta.

"Ingin tahu, dan tidak lupa daratan." jawabnya. Pada dasarnya, alasan mereka berdua sama— _ingin tahu._

Tentu saja dia tidak ingin menjelma jadi burung seutuhnya. Dia masih ingin menjadi manusia. Masih ingin menikmati mie kuah telur buatan ibu—yang uapnya menangkup wajahnya sesaat setelah dimasak. Masih ingin menggapai beberapa impian. Dia masih ingin berbuat banyak untuk yang lain. Perlu diketahui, dia itu orangnya konsisten dan tekadnya besar.

Terakhir adalah si Biru, Stella. Dilayangkan kalimat-kalimat tentang mimpinya. "Mengunjungi objek selestial yang belum terjamah manusia."

Tiap malam saat memandang langit kelam bersambur-limbur asterik, selalu berputar pertanyaan di kepala, _bagaimana tata kehidupan di luar angkasa?_ _Di planet lain selain bumi? Di tata surya selain Bimasakti? Atau di supergugus selain Laniakea?_ Matanya yang berbinar bertambah binar saat membayangkan itu semua.

"Berarti mimpimu sudah tercapai, 'kan?" tanya Norman.

"Hm, bisa dikatakan begitu. Atau mungkin belum semua." jawab Stella.

Jika diputar kembali, dulu kali pertama dia terpilih jadi astronot, dia sangat senang—rasanya seperti menjadi orang terkaya di dunia. Kesat-kusut prakira di kepala, pergi ke luar angkasa melihat bintang-bintang dan mengunjungi planet tata surya. Dia kira begitu.

Mereka masih lanjut berbincang tentang mimpi dan hal lain. Barangkali mimpi-mimpi mereka terlalu sesak di ruang kecil ini, bisa-bisa pesawat kertas terkoyak jadi serpihan sisa.

Tapi seperti waktu-waktu yang terbuang—mimpi mereka melayang-layang di lebarnya angkasa. Tersesat di dalamnya, atau terbakar bersama ledakan bintang, atau hilang entah ke mana.

Pesawat mereka yang barangkali adalah titik terjebak di antah berantah.

Mereka tak dapat lagi menghidu aroma bumi.

_Mereka bermimpi tentang kehidupan satu tahun cahaya kemudian._


End file.
